Applejack
Description Applejack is one of the "Mane" characters in Friendship is Magic, having appeared since the very first episode. She is a determined and headstrong Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres, and the owner of the Element of Honesty. Abilities Main Rage Costs 100% Rage. :Nearby enemies are feared for 3 seconds, nearby sentries are disabled for 8 seconds and Applejack receives Ubercharge for 8 seconds. The Ubercharge is shown by Applejack having pure white eyes and a golden hat. Superjump '''is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Miscellaneous During the match, Applejack will say "nah" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. If the Applejack player has a "The Buzz Killer" set equipped on his Engineer loadout, Applejack's "nah" will be affected by the voice change. Battle Strategies '''Battling as Applejack Remember that you have an extremely powerful rage by limiting players actions while stunning sentries as well. This can let you easily decimate melee-classes, drop medics that are about to uber, and assault fortified sentry positions with ease. For the best results, either wait a bit until you are surrounded by enemies, or superjump and rage before they can react. Always be on the lookout for medics, especially if they have a regular uber, since those ubers can completely waste your rage. If you happen to miss a decent or good medic with your rage, they will probably pop their ubers, and start flashing everyone that you are about to hit. Also, since their ubers last for 12 seconds, they will outlast your immunity timer. While you may think that you can rage, stun the combo and kill the pocket before the medic can uber him again, this is not going to work since uber gives both the target and the medic immunity to status effects. While you may be tempted to trample airblast-happy pyros with your rage, consider using them as a battery to charge your rage more quickly instead. After all, you can easily trample them with your rage, even in the endgame, so use them to let you deal with more difficult targets. Battling against Applejack Probably the most useful advise when fighting this hale: Stay at distance. Be careful to not swarm Appeljack without a plan since her rage fears everyone around her as well as giving her full immunity to damage, she can storm through groups of players like it's nothing. If you happen to get stunned, pray that you can juke her swings, being saved by a medic's uber, or that Applejack decides to not kill you then and there. If you do not want to get feared, consider equipping weapons that perform well on mid to long range, as well as weapons that give you greater mobility to stay away. If it happen that you get ubered after she raged, wait until her eyes return to normal, then attack her for as long as the uber allows it, then safely pull out before your medic can die. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down. This won't work if the Super Jump is in cooldown.) Music [http://youtu.be/CGZon7Pcv_s Apples To The Core (Sim Gretina Remix)] [http://youtu.be/cP0f5rvVkAU PinkiePieSwear - Sunshine and Celery Stalks] [http://youtu.be/hIPOeXQ793Q MLP Fighting is Magic - Applejack Stage Theme] Quotes "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight! A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" - Intro "Why of all the.... This is your sister Applejack - remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?!" - Intro "Nah" - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "Here I go!" - Using Super Jump "That was respectable, but let me show you how it's really done." - Rage "Ho-oh they're lovely, boys!" - ''Killing spree ''"Is that a challenge?" - Killing spree "Soup's on, everypony!" - Killing spree "What in tarnation?" ''- After Being Backstabbed ''"Ops, sorry" ''- After Killing a Spy ''"Ho, doggies! If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride!" - Last Man Standing "Can you ever forgive me?" ''- Last Man Standing ''"Oh, for pete's sake..." - Failure "I don't believe it!" - Failure